cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Eradicators
]] The "Eradicators" ( Ireizā, literally "Eraser") are a series of cards that include "Eradicator" in its card name exclusive to the Narukami clan. They were first introduced in Trial Deck 9: Eradicator of the Empire. Background Who are the "Eradicators"? A Special Force consisting of those who are exceedingly loyal and faithful to the Dragon Empire, and are chosen from the ranks of the "Narukami" clan, one of the two major Military Wings of the Dragon Empire. As what the title literally means, the aim of the force is to "Eradicate" anyone who dares to make an enemy out of the Dragon Empire. All are subjected to a special training so that they can make ruthless choices during their mission, no matter how peaceful one acts when they're off duty. In addition, only the upper echelons and those who belong to the "Eradicators" know who's appointed to bear the title of "Eradicator." ---- Who are the "Eradicators"? (December 10, 2014) In the past, it is a Special Force consisting of those who are exceedingly loyal and faithful to the Dragon Empire, and are chosen from the ranks of the "Narukami" clan, one of the two major Military Wings of the Empire. Now, the belief and the composition of the force has changed from when it was established, with only its name remains unchanged. The fact that no great war has occured these days reduces the number of secret missions, leading to the dismiss of many forces, but "Eradicators" manage to continue the existence of the force. It changes from a discretely-working troop to a jack-of-all-trade special force which accepts all types of tasks. The fame of the legendary special force "Eradicators", though earned from past glory, is beyond one's creativity could possibly dreams of, and it is told that there are always applicants queuing up. And by so the new "Eradicators" succeed in reforming greatly, reborn into one of the largest troop of "Narukami". List of "Eradicator" cards Grade 0 *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu *Eradicator, Ambitious Dragoon *Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid *Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle (Draw) *Eradicator, Drag Phoenix (Draw) *Eradicator, Dragon Mage (Draw) *Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid *Eradicator, Rare-talent Dracokid *Eradicator, Sharp Impact Dragon (Stand) *Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon *Eradicator, Spy-eye Wyvern (Stand) *Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) *Fertility Eradicator, Youki (Heal) *Force Wind Eradicator, Shiva (Critical) *Ionization Eradicator, Capnis (Critical) *Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical) *Spirit Beads Eradicator, Nata *Soothing Eradicator, Gyokumen (Heal) *Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki *Whistling Arrow Eradicator, Kosanjou *Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo (Heal) *Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo (V Series) (Heal) *Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate (Stand) Grade 1 *Assault Eradicator, Saikei *Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor *Conquering Eradicator, Dokkasei *Deadly Eradicator, Ouei *Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko *Eradicator, Demolition Dragon *Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid *Eradicator, Strike Slasher Dragon *Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld *Flame Column Eradicator, Castres *Grudge Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo *Lightning Fist Eradicator, Dui *Machinegun Eradicator, Kantou *Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki *Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen Grade 2 *Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei *Double Gun Eradicator, Hakusho *Eradicator, Dragonic Deathscythe *Eradicator, Lightning Phoenix *Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon *Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern *Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon *Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon *Eradicator, Unruly Dragon *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-jun *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou *Homing Eradicator, Rochishin *Iron Fan Eradicator, Nirrti *Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem *Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan *Tracking Eradicator, Dokukakuji *Two-sword Eradicator, Koenshak *Undying Eradicator, Schub Grade 3 *Barrage Eradicator, Zion *Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh *Eradicator, Angercharge Dragon *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Sigma" *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon *Eradicator, Ignition Dragon *Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon *Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon *Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon *Eradicator, Twin Thunder Dragon *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon *Pole Star Eradicator, Zuitan Grade 4 *True Eradicator, Aconitum Linchu *True Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Zillion" *True Eradicator, Finish Blow Dragon Category:Archetype Category:Eradicator